Star Trek Ocampa
Name: Ocampa Dice: 13D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D+1 / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D+1 / 4D Strength: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Technical: 2D+1 / 4D Move: 10/12 Size: 1.4 - 1.8 m Weight: 30 - 100 kg Life Span: Approximately 9 years Special Abilities: *'Species Enemy: Kazons': Ocampa have a distinct dislike of all Kazons. This is reflected in their Social interactions. Ocampa receive a -2D to all Social skill rolls involving Kazons. *'Psionic': Ocampa are Telepathic. Their natural form of communication is through Telepathy. Starting characters receive the skill Telepathy at 1D and is improved using the same rules for advanced skills. They are able to use this skill in the same manner as the Force Powers Receptive Telepathy and Projective Telepathy using the same difficulty modifiers as Force users. Description PERSONALITY: Most Ocampa are calm, peaceful, and sometimes even phlegmatic—the result, in part, of having a powerful being take care of them for the past millennium. With their civilization facing extraordinary new challenges for the first time in a thousand years, many Ocampa are becoming more aggressive and forward-thinking, though they retain their love of art, music, and times of quiet contemplation. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: The Ocampa bear a strong resemblance to Humans, though they tend to be shorter and slighter (and have differently shaped ears). They typically have fair skin and hair, but exhibit a wide range of complexions across the species as a whole. The Ocampa have a lifespan of approximately nine years; an Ocampa reaches sexual maturity at about 1.5 to 2.5 years. With the death of the Caretaker, Ocampa began to live longer than their normal lifespan. Player characters born in this period and later can live to age 20, or perhaps longer at Narrator discretion. HOMEWORLD: Ocampa, the fifth planet orbiting the star of the same name, in the Delta Quadrant. The surface of the planet was ecologically devastated a millennium ago, when explorers from another galaxy accidentally stripped the atmosphere of nucleogenic particles. CULTURE: Approximately one thousand years ago, the planet Ocampa was nearly destroyed when two explorers from the energy-based Nacene species accidentally triggered an ecological catastrophe. The entire surface of the planet became a desert wasteland, and the Ocampa faced extinction. The two remorseful explorers did their best to correct matters. One, whom the Ocampa call the Caretaker, built a vast underground civilization for them and then constructed a space station (the Array) nearby from which he could watch over them and supply them with energy. The other, using the name Suspiria, took two thousand Ocampa with her to another place, where she built an Array of her own and tried to develop the Ocampa's psionic abilities. Unfortunately, after a fruitless attempt to find a mate to sire an heir (in which he pulled dozens or hundreds of ships, including the U.S.S. Voyager, into the Delta Quadrant), the Caretaker died in 2371. The Voyager destroyed his Array to keep it from falling into Kazon hands, but he had previously stored up enough energy for the Ocampa to live on until 2376. During those five years, the Ocampa debated what to do. Some argued for delving into the long ignored records of scientific knowledge to find a way to provide power for their vast underground home. Others, primarily younger Ocampa inspired by the Voyager crew, wanted to find a way to make the surface habitable again (which also entailed protecting their people from the Kazon and other threats). Today, some Ocampa live on the surface, using the old scientific knowledge to explore ways to make it green and fertile once more, while others remain underground, living in an enclosed world supported by crude new energy sources. Despite losing some of their drive, ambition, and knowledge during the "Caretaker period," the Ocampa retain much of their traditional culture. Their sophisticated art, music, and customs (including a religion focusing on the betterment of the comra, or soul, through meditation and charitable acts) remains mostly intact, and the newly independent Ocampa will no doubt develop many new art forms and masterpieces in the years to come. COMMON NAMES: Ocampa use only their given names. MALE NAMES: Benaren, Daggin, Elrem, Tanis, Toscat. FEMALE NAMES: Alana, Kes, Martis, Naris, Tahla. Source: *Memory Alpha: Ocampa *Memory Beta:Ocampa *Star Trek RPG Players Guide (LUG) (page ) *thedemonapostle